When I Think About You
by Kenichi Farfello
Summary: The day is over and Crawford is left alone to think about his teammates. A certain thought seems to draw in a special telepath like a fly to honey.What will happen to Crawford now...


Title: When I Think About You (SchuXBrad)

Author: Kenichi Farfello

Rating: 17+

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss or Schwarz. If they were mine, then their relationships would have been much better and Aya a lot happier…

"Damn…" Brad Crawford was not one to admit it when he needed something, least of all to other people. As much as he disliked the fact, his body was being very fervent in its demand that he show some attention to his poor body. Well, it made sense since the last time Brad had done it with anybody had been over three years ago, long before he'd joined Schwarz as an assassin.

He'd made sure that none of the others in Schwarz knew of his preferences because he hid his man-loving tendencies well: looking angry when he caught Farfarello molesting Nagi and keeping up shields around Schuldig, worried that the sexy telepath would worm his way inside Brad's mind and figure out his secrets. Really the only time he was honest with himself was when night fell and he became stranded in his room, all alone with his confused and torturous thoughts.

First, Brad thought about his day as he stripped for bed. Nothing out of the ordinary for when they didn't have any assignments-Nagi had spent the whole day surfing the Internet and probably still was, Farfarello had been trying to hurt God, He had watched the news, and Schuldig_ that very alluring telepath. Oh how Brad wanted to find out if his hair was that fiery shade naturally…But no, the German liked girls."Ha! What a farce that is!" He thought of how he had seen Schuldig's secretive glances at Farfarello and himself, how most of his actions seemed very effeminate, how attractive he was…Brad reached down to adjust himself, but moaned quietly at the sensation of his own hand against his incredibly hard length and wrapped his hand around his member through his thin boxer shorts to relieve some of the pressure. "Mmm…Yes…" He was really starting to get into it when he suddenly heard that old song *I Touch Myself*. "That's funny, my stereo isn't even on. Maybe it's from one of the other guys' rooms…" He thought.

Then there was a flood of light in the hallway, the sound of a door opening and closing, and then his bedroom door flew open to reveal that tempting German who'd been terrorizing his thoughts all evening.

"Schuldig, why are you in my room?" Bradley barked, hand stilling beneath the sheets.

"Because you wished it, Braddy." The red-head said, simply closing the door behind him as he walked towards the large bed.

"What do you mean 'wished'" The American asked, eyes narrowing to look up at the red-head.

"You were thinking about me weren't you?" Schuldig asked rhetorically, denying Brad the chance to answer as he captured his lips with a passionate kiss. Brad's eyes opened in shock, but then closed as he began to relax into the kiss of the beautiful man. Slowly, the German slid his body over Brad's to straddle the older man's lap.

"Come on Braddy, we both know that you want this to happen…" Schuldig said teasingly as he removed his colorful red shirt and neon green pants.

"Huh?" Brad's eyes were now wandering the vast expanse of flat pale stomach and lean muscle revealed to him. He really didn't know or care about what the other was talking about; he just wanted to see the rest of his creamy milk-colored body. Then, he noticed a small darkened area on Schuldig's hip bone.' I'll check that out later…' He thought. Too late to react, he watched as the German slipped one silky hand up his pajama top to play with his already-hard nipples to the point where it was almost painful. The other hand slid down to his pants to toy with the American's aching erection. Finally, the older man decided to just give in to the younger man's advances, deciding that it was all a dream…

Later, both of them lay back on the bed, sweaty and content. "Thank you Schuldig." Brad said a few seconds before having a surprise vision. "Oh fuck. I'm NOT dealing with a brat by myself, so you are going to come with me to hospital EVERY time and do everything I say until this kid's in fucking college. You hear me?!" The American told the red-head beside him with a frown on his face. While Brad had been talking, Schuldig had covered his head with a pillow.

~owari ~


End file.
